d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Dillaham
Dave Dillaham is a resident of the D4NK universe. History Dave had grown up always wanting to be a news reporter, giving information to the people. His father, however, wanted his son to take his career path and become a professional wrestler. Dave was eventually signed up to the Western Institute of Wrestling and Shit, training to become a wrestler as his father insisted he do. He continued this for 3 years, all the while feeling unhappy with his career. Once he had graduated and got ready to create his wrestling persona, he had the idea of a way to make his dream come true in a manner of speaking; by making his wrestler persona that of an anchorman. And so, he donned a suit of yellow, his favorite color, slicked back his hair, and took on the name "The Anchornator". He quickly became famous, with his unique persona of a seemingly regular anchorman, his entrance speeches spoken as if he were reporting the news, and his desk that he rode into the ring. His first year of pro wrestling went well, until he faced off against Iron Fist Ivan, a top wrestler from Russia known for his fists that were literally made of metal. During the match between them, Ivan hit Dave on the head so hard that he fell unconscious and had to be rushed to hospital immediately. To everybody's surprise, he did not sustain permanent brain damage like everyone else who had fallen victim to Ivan's punch. Instead, he had been hit in a very specific way that had caused him practically no lasting harm, while also giving him a special ability that would prove to be very useful later on. The part of his brain that registers pain had been damaged, giving him the ability to be able to withstand all forms of pain as long as he was being fueled by adrenaline. He later found this out after his next would-be severe injury 5 months later against Jerry "Literally Just a Guy With a Circular Saw" Jenkins. While Dave had thought he had managed to avoid all of Jerry's attacks, he didn't realize that his left leg had actually been cut pretty badly, only noticing after the match when all the pain suddenly flooded into his body. He continued his wrestling career for another 5 years, gaining the title of "The Man Who Can Take Any Pain" due to this newfound pain intolerance in the ring. Some time within those 3 years, a small news station was set up called "GM News". The CEO of the station would often watch Dave on TV, and eventually approached him and offered him a job as a real anchorman on the station. Dave was hesitant to agree, because he didn't want to disappoint his father and his fans by quitting out of nowhere to become a real anchorman. But his dream to become an anchorman was, even now, too strong for him to resist, and so he decided to remain as a wrestler whilst simultaneously being a real anchorman at GM News. He has continued to successfully uphold his jobs to this day. Relationships Dave has positive relationships with the entire GM News crew, also considering his co-host Steve Baffle and the weather reporter Jane Baule to be good friends. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Dave's only ability that could be considered extraordinary is his pain-immunity while his adrenaline levels are high. This means he is able to sustain any injury without reacting to it, provided it is not fatal and does not disable any part of his body. This is incredibly useful while wrestling, but can also be a double-edged sword as every bit of pain that is negated in this way immediately hits him with full force after the adrenaline wears off. Trivia * Dave will often ride his signature desk and chair up to the ring. Nobody knows how he does this and he refuses to tell anyone. * Dave apparently owns 10 copies of his signature suit, all of which were tailor-made. * Dave's favorite food is apple pie that has been piledriven into a tub of ice cream. Category:Character